Lindsey Burns
One of the knights of House Stallion and Hector's best friend from Konik where they trained together under the same knight master. He serves as Hector's voice of reason and snark. Backstory (Maybe someday I will write it it won't be spoilers. But it's..uhh...interesting.) Fics So far Lindsey has only been in one thing but eventually his story will be elaborated on in more detail. * "A Past and a Future, Part 1"- 1300. Lindsey finds out he is going to be a step-brother and takes the news rather badly, thinking he is about to be abandoned. In his despair, he runs off, only to get into a scrap involving several other children over his parentage. * "A Past and a Future, Part 2"- Lindsey is taken into custody by the guard for fighting and Alois comes to claim him. Lindsey is surprised by the knight's lack of anger but even more surprised and guilty over his mother's concern. Overwhelmed, he runs away but later overhears her and her husband discussing whether to train him as a knight. * "A Past and a Future, Part 3"- Lindsey meets Hector and is immediately put off by the boy's cheerful nature, thinking he is taunting him. He puts up with Hector until the latter questions him about his parentage, at which he snaps. Later, however, when Hector brings a peace offering, Lindsey gives the boy a chance. * "More Than A Match"- 1310. Lindsey has a small cameo bereting Hector for being an idiot. It's what he does best. * "How Far I've Come"- 1311. On the day of that he and Hector are knighted, Lindsey decides to make a small visit to a place from his past, in the Destrier slum known as "The Woods". * "Roleplay: Bachelor Party: Bernian Style"- In August 1315, a week before his wedding, Lindsey and Seamus take Hector out for a pub crawl and get completely plastered together. Personality (Snarky and prickly with a heart of gold) Relationships Hector Guinne (Best bro) Seamus Dun Lindsey met the bookkeeper through Hector back when the red-headed knight took the poor, stressed man out with them during the insanity of Seamus's life that was the planning of Hector and Isabelle's wedding. At first, Lindsey was a little wary of the nobleman but the bookkeeper's friendly nature, good humour, humility and intelligence, plus the fact that Hector clearly liked him, wore Lindsey down enough to have the normally prickly knight lower his guard and accept Seamus into their circle of friends. He likes him well enough and is not afraid to snark at him, though never in such a way as to hurt the bookkeeper, though Seamus' familiarity with Lindsey's odd brand of affection helps in that regard. There is some occassional flirting between the two when they are both drunk but it is recognised as just that: drink-induced. Sober, they are good friends and good alternatives to each other from the enthusiastic, boisterous but not particularly bright Hector, and Lindsey finds Seamus good company for when his best friend is busy with his wife or children. Though he is aware that Seamus is a noble and bristles a little when he is reminded of it, he does not hold it against Seamus and is secretly glad that the bookkeeper does not use his status and barely mentions it. Isabelle Stallion (Friend's wife) Vivian Burns (Mum) Alois Rosach (Step-dad...) Category:Non-game characters Category:Medieval characters Category:Bernians Category:House Stallion